For Starters
by Shiverpass
Summary: ON HIATUS! Angel is Bella's older sister who's been going through some pretty hard times even though she's always been known as the "Golden Child". All the while, Carlisle and Esme are hiding a secret that could destroy the entire family. But the tricky part is...no one really knows who their true soul mate is until that special spark ignites.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Charlie was quiet as I sat there in the living room, my bags beside my feet as I held a glass of water. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I shouldn't have come here. But anything would be better than with my mom. And besides, after all the things I've heard Bella getting into, I had no reason but to let my sisterly instincts come out and lead me to where I am now.

"So," Charlie finally said, killing the silence. "How long you plan on staying?" he asked awkwardly.

It took me a moment to answer. "I don't know," I said. I looked up at him and bit my lip, choosing my next words wisely. "Look, if you really don't want me here, I'm fine with heading back home," I told him as I rose to my feet and reached for my bags.

Instantly, Charlie was too his feet, his hand out to stop me. "No! I...I want you here," he immediately told me. "Just...it's been a while," he then said.

The bags I had picked up slowly dropped to the floor. Just then, the front door opened, revealing Bella just coming home from school. I smiled at the sight of her.

She had grown up so much since last I saw her.

Bella froze at the sight of me, a state of shock spreading across her face. "Angel?" she asked, closing the door behind her as she dropped her backpack, hurrying over me as she immediately wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back, smiling widely. "Hey," I told her.

"How long are you staying?" she immediately asked with a big smile.

I shrugged. "Not sure yet," I told her.

Bella calmed down her excitement slowly and looked between Charlie and I. "Um. Well...some friends are throwing a party tonight for my Birthday. Wanna come?" she asked with her raised eyebrows, hope in her brown eyes.

I brushed her dark brown hair out of her face. Every time I see her, she gets more and more beautiful. "Sure! As long as it's okay with your friends," I said sheepishly.

She gave me a big smile. I could tell in her face that she saw how different I was. "I'm sure it will be fine with them."

* * *

Her bedroom was likable. It screamed her. I sat on her bed, looking out the window at the outside rain-drenched world. Bella was just at her mirror, sliding a headband into her hair as I continued to stare.

"Hey Angel?" Bella asked in a small voice.

I turned my head and looked at her to meet her mirror's reflection's gaze. "Yeah?"

"What are you really doing here?" she soon asked.

I turned my head away, looking down at my folded hands. "Things aren't so great between me and Mom," I told her.

I looked back to see Bella turning from her mirror to look at me directly, grabbing her black crop sweater off of her chair. "Why's that?" she asked, disbelief in her face.

I got to my feet as I turned around and bent down to open up my one bag, grabbing a simple, casual dress. "I dropped out of college," I said simply.

"What? Why!" Bella exclaimed. "I thought you wanted to write. I thought...I thought it was your dream."

I slightly shook my head as I shrugged out of my leather jacket, running a hair through my dark blonde hair I inherited from my mother. "College isn't for everyone," was all I would allow myself to say.

Bella was silent for a moment. I could feel her watching me under a careful gaze. "What's the real reason?" she asked as she sat down beside my bag, her eyes quickly going to the crumpled dress in my hand and back up at my face.

I shook out the dress, showing a simple sapphire blue dress that could be passed off as something brand-new. The crinkles in the material suited it, in my opinion. I kicked off my half-tied boots, soon grabbing the toiletry bag out of my bag next that held my brush, hair clips, and hair ties.

"I got scared. I decided it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life," I told her as I walked past her and to the bedroom door, my hand grabbing the knob and ready to head out to the bathroom to change. "And I met someone. And...he just ruined things for me." I opened the door and left the room, hurrying into the bathroom where I fought the sting of tears in the back of my throat.

I nearly ripped my top and jeggings off, soon yanking the dress over my head. I tied the bow in a mess at my back.

I yanked the brush down in quick strokes through my long, wavy dark blonde hair, soon pinning my bangs back at the sides. I re-applied my black eyeliner and put on a new coat of mascara. I checked over my reflection twice, huffing at the fact that it'll have to do.

I left the bathroom, finding Bella just getting into her shoes. She looked up at me and smiled. I leaned against the door frame, crossing my arms over my chest. "You look beautiful," I told her softly.

Bella looked up at me and gave me a quick, small smile. "Thanks. You do too," she said as she motioned to me.

I forced a smile.

"We'd better get going," Bella then said as she threw my leather jacket at me playfully. I caught it with a smile and followed her down the stairs.

We said goodbye to Charlie and left in her old beat-up truck. I was feeling some-what nervous of meeting her friends.

When we made it there, I looked out to see a large house all lit up, filled with windows and surrounded by woods.

It was so beautiful.

I turned my head to Bella, raising my eyebrows. "Wow," I commented softly.

Bella smiled and got out. I followed her into the house, where a bunch of strangers, so incredibly beautiful, greeted us.

"Bella! This is your sister?" a small girl who looked to be our age asked in a friendly voice. She had short pixie-cut black hair and shocking golden eyes.

"Yeah, this is...Angel. Angel, this is Alice," Bella said as we entered the threshold.

"Great! Well, everyone is still setting up in the living room, Edward's waiting for you."

Alice led us up a flight of stairs, past a large mural of graduation caps which got me internally questioning _how_, and into a small library. There, waited a handsome man with dark golden hair and the same golden eyes as Alice.

"Edward, this is my sister Angel," Bella announced.

Edward walked over and put out his hand to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Angel," he said so formally. This impressed me.

"Is he...is he your boyfriend?" I asked Bella as I raised my eyebrows, shaking his hand, which I found to be firm and cold..._strikingly_ cold.

"I'll leave you two alone," I heard Alice say as she grabbed my hand. "Come and meet the others!" she said happily.

Without a word, I followed her, being led down a hallway, down a flight of stairs, and into a living area where presents were being set up and a woman was just setting down a large decorative cake.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Bella never really...talked about you," Alice said as she motioned to everyone. "Guys, this is Bella's sister Angel."

Everyone stopped and looked at me, confusion on her face.

"Great. Another one?" asked a beautiful blonde girl. She looked _really_ upset.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at Alice, who had widened eyes.

"Rosalie..." warned a soothing voice that caught me off guard. I looked to its owner and found an older man, who must have been about 30-ish, with blonde hair and the same golden eyes. They must have all been a family because every one of them had the same exact golden eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you, Angel. I'm Esme," said the woman who had put down the cake. She had long straight brown hair and a kind expression.

"Angel, this is Jasper," Alice then said as she grabbed the arm of a quiet man with scraggly blond and brown hair.

"It's...nice to meet you," he said in a careful, southern accent.

"I'm Emmett," said a large jock with short black hair and a goofy smile, waving at me from across the room. I watched as the blonde girl, Rosalie, jabbed his side angrily at his welcoming towards me.

I felt so incredibly uncomfortable.

"I apologize. I'm Carlisle," said the blonde man. He was..._beautiful_, it shocked me. He had extended his hand out for me to shake. I took it, finding it cold and firm as Edward's. Something felt off...something wasn't right here as a few theories ran through my mind uncontrollably.

I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling closed off. "H-how long have you all known Bella?" I questioned shakily.

"For about two years now – ever since she moved here," Alice said brightly. "I'll be right back with Bella and Edward," she then said as she soon disappeared.

I stood awkwardly under everyone's gaze. But under Carlisle, I felt...different, I couldn't explain it, like he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. And that made me more nervous thank I already was.

"Any relative of Bella's is a friend of ours," said Esme, as if she knew that I was feeling uneasy.

I just smiled, slowly nodding my head once.

I now found Alice leading Bella down the stairs by the hand, Edward trailing behind them. I uncrossed my arms and walked over to the table with the cake, looking it over. A piece of parchment stuck out at the top of the cake in careful cursive lettering saying, "_Happy Birthday Bella_!". I touched it, feeling its roughness. Just then, I felt a sharp sting at my finger. A damn paper cut. I hate those.

I took a step away, looking down at the cut on my finger. "Crap," I said aloud, grabbing everyone's attention from Alice taking pictures of Bella.

Just then, I heard a slight primal hissing noise come from somewhere in the room. I looked up to find everyone's eyes on me. Everything after that happened in slow motion.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** So a few errors made back in chapter one have been resolved. I feel so stupid for forgetting the second 't' in 'Emmett'. Alright, on to the next matter. I'm so happy and excited with how everyone is reacting with this story. It means a lot that just with the first chapter, I've gotten more than two reviews. So just a note before you start chapter two, please, don't forget to review! Only way I keep writing is if I get reviews. It's a win/win situation, guys.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_First, my eyes had quickly fallen on Bella, who looked as alarmed as a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming truck. She was bent over the railing of the landing of the stairs, her lips parted as she yelled my name. Her name was muffled in my ear as something stone-hard pushed against my chest. _

_Second, I was thrown backwards until my back crashed into the cake and the table, breaking it with my impact. _

_Third, the broken glass from the table had cut through the leather of my jacket and into my arm as I soon crawled forward, away from the broken mess. I looked up to find Jasper, his eyes black as coal now, running towards me. _

_In a blink of an eye, Edward and Emmett had him held back at each arm, his face sending warning bells sounding off inside my body. I needed to get out of here. _

_Fourth, Carlisle was instantly at my side, his hand holding my injured arm._

"_Get Jasper out of here," I heard Carlisle say to them. _

_I was still in shock at what had happened, everything becoming a blur to me._

_I looked down at the blood dripping down my arm from the cuts, wincing at the pain of realization that I had shards of glass stuck inside my skin. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walked away as Esme, Bella, and Edward remained, Carlisle still down at my side. _

"_I'll take care of her wound in my office. Edward? Edward! Listen to me. Give Bella her presents while I take care of Angel."_

* * *

"You're all Vampires, aren't you," was the first thing that came out of my mouth since the accident. I was in Carlisle's office now. He had my arm numbed as he worked quickly with getting the glass out of my skin and my large wound stitched up.

Halfway through stitching me up, I had felt Carlisle freeze. I looked up at him, once again taken back by his beauty. He was looking down at me, his eyebrows furrowed in concern on the subject I had brought it up.

He soon went back to working on my stitches. "What gave it away?" he asked softly. I heard a hint of amusement in his voice, which made me smile slightly. "What do you know about Vampires?" he then asked in a more serious voice.

"A lot," I told him as I sighed. "I was told about Vampires in college," I told him as I watched him work. He looked so skilled.

He sighed and pulled my arm up so that my hand nearly rested on his hip, making me blush. It had been a while since I had been in this close of contact with anyone. My ex didn't count one bit.

"I know that there are Vampires that drink human blood and Vampires who drink animal blood. Basically good and bad. And I know how they all live in secrecy..." I trailed off as I looked away, my eyes falling on the paintings on the walls. They all looked completely classic and vintage. Suited his breed.

"Well...I don't know what to say," said Carlisle as he finished, leaning over to grab scissors. He came close to my face, causing me to blush even more.

"How can you do this?" I then asked him, referring to my fixed arm.

He gave me a small smile, which nearly caused my heart to stop its beat. "Years and years of practice," he said as he lit the bowl of bloody alcohol on fire, setting his tools down as he let my arm go. "Now, you're going to have to be careful with your arm movement. You're going to need to come back to me to get those stitches out," he said as he cleaned up his tools and put them away. While he moved around the office, I remained where he left me, watching him closely.

My friend, Jenna, back in college told me once about Vampires during the Halloween party we were invited to. She told me about how they were in constant fights with Werewolves, that they really did exist. I just never really thought about if she was telling me the truth or not. But it was Jasper who made everything fall into place. Jenna had told me how stone-cold Vampires are, how if they drink human blood, their eyes were red or if they drink animal blood – their eyes are golden. When hungry, their eyes are black. They are all turned with their own special '_powers_'. It all made perfect sense right now.

If the Vampires are real, than the Werewolves must be real too.

But what I found myself thinking closely about was how Jenna knew about all this. She was just as human as I am. I haven't even talked to her since I dropped out.

Then it hit me. My life felt like a big, fat lie. Bella we even dating a Vampire, which sent my senses completely nuts.

Carlisle had stopped. Before me. He was watching me closely with his hands buried in his pockets, watching me carefully as if he was trying to make out what I was thinking. I was suddenly hoping one of his powers wasn't reading minds.

I looked up at him, our eyes meeting casually. "Edward wouldn't hurt Bella...would he?" I asked in a small voice, my eyebrows furrowed together in a worried line.

He shook his head. "No. Edward would never dare hurt Bella," he told me calmly.

This all was just weird for me.

"This all is probably a lot to take in, but I need to assure you Bella is safe as long as she is with us," he told me, his voice soothing.

Then something clicked in. I tilted my head as I continued to look at him. "My sister's accident...was a lie, wasn't it."

Carlisle looked down and then at the door where Edward now stood. "I'm sure Bella would want to explain to you," he told me.

I looked over at Edward. His face was unreadable as he looked between Carlisle and me. "Bella's ready to leave for home, if that's alright with you," he told me politely.

I nodded my head as Carlisle handed my now ruined leather jacket. "I'm sorry about your jacket," he then said.

The way he said it made things alright, like I wasn't upset about my jacket anymore, though a part of me still was. It was a vintage classic I had salvaged from a garage sale back in my Sophomore year in high school. It had a lot of memories.

I shrugged and took it from him, our hands brushing together by accident. It sent a flare up to my chest. I wasn't sure if it was the chill from his skin or what... "It's fine. It was old anyways," I said as I gave him a smile. He helped me into it, reminding me that I need to be careful with my stitches.

I followed Edward outside to where Bella was in her truck, waiting for me.

I turned to everyone now. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie there, now looking all exposed. "Jasper's the newest to our family, so he's still trying to control..." Alice said apologetically to me as she hugged me goodbye. "It was nice to meet you, Angel," she then said with a big, hopeful smile. "I'll be seeing you again soon." There was a knowing look in her eyes.

I waved to everyone, who warily waved back to me. My eyes now fell on Carlisle. "You'll need to be at the Fork's hospital somewhere between one and six in two weeks on the fifth," Carlisle told me. "I'll be able to take your stitches out."

I nodded my head. "Thank you," I said to him earnestly. My smile I had been wearing for a while faded as I looked between everyone. "I'm really sorry for any trouble I've caused."

Esme was first to speak as she shook her head. "No, it was just an accident. No harm made," Esme assured me in a kind voice.

"Yeah, except for your new cut," Emmett then said with another big, goofy smile, causing my smile to return.

Esme scowled at Emmett.

"I'll see you then, Angel," Carlisle said to me with a warm smile. He looked so incredibly handsome with his smile.

I turned around and hopped in the truck, sighing as I closed the door beside me. Bella waved and we drove off.

There was a moment of quietness before I spoke.

"So you're dating a fucking Vampire," I said as-a-matter-of-factually.

Bella gasped and looked at me. "How did you know?" She seemed so alarmed.

I sighed and shook my head. "Calm down. It just makes sense. I was told about them back in college. But seriously. A Vampire? How _old_ is Edward anyways?" I asked then.

I watched as Bella slowly shook her head, refusing to answer.

"Damn. So he's old. Wow," I mumbled, looking outside at the passing forest. "Carlisle's nice," I then said.

"Yeah, he is," was all Bella said.

When we returned home, Charlie had left the lights on for is. We got in, Bella showing me her new presents once we were in the living room. Charlie must have made up the couch for me, which made me smile softly to know that he cared.

I then remembered something, heading up to Bella's room with her behind me. I went to my bag that was left by her window, not needing the one left on the bed just yet. I unzipped it and reached inside, finding a small wrapped box. I pulled it out and handed it over to Bella.

"I got you this for your birthday. I hope you like it," I told her softly.

Bella gave me a smile. "Thank you so much, Angel!" she said as she ripped through the wrapping paper to find a simple cardboard box. She opened it to find that inside of it was one a pair of small, simple, and dainty studs. The metal was a soft, airbrushed gray that gave off the tone I knew Bella so well to like.

"Oh my gosh, I love them. They're so beautiful!" Bella said as she flung her arms around me. I hugged her back, happy she liked them.

"Glad you like them," I said with a chuckle.

I had gathered my bags and brought them downstairs as Bella got her bath. When she was done I came up and hugged her goodnight, soon going back downstairs and laying down on the made-up couch. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

**A/N:** Anything needed to be corrected or edited will be done in due time before chapter three. Don't forget to review! They write the next chapter for you all!

**Up Next:** Carlisle POV!


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** So, I'm kinda writing this at like, 5 in the morning. But hey, it's Thanksgiving break for me and I took a longer-than-needed nap earlier, so I'm wide awake right now. But anywho.

I'm so happy with all of your reviews, guys! It makes my day! Now here's the chapter you guys all seem intrigued with since I said that this would be Carlisle's POV. So fair warning, I suck at writing in a guy's POV. Especially Carlisle's! But I tried, keep that in mind. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Carlisle's POV**

Sometimes, it's easy to find the beauty of immortality. Especially now, as I stood there for hours, by the back door as the sun rose. I loved watching the sun rise. It was my most favorite part of the day. And either way, I always find it soothing. It meant to me what it meant to most others – promise of a new day, or even maybe the promise of a chance to do something right.

The sun was just rising when I turned my head to look over at Esme, who was sitting on the armchair of the living room, her slender legs draped over the armrest and her back to the other, an opened book in her lap. Just as I looked over at her, she looked up at me, our eyes meeting. She gave me no regard as to any kindness in her expression, though that was the ability she was born with.

Abilities were intriguing at times, how you can watch someone be one way, as part of their new-born job...but act another towards that one particular person.

Like for Esme, she was born with the ability of kindness and friendliness. But towards me, when no one was around, she was slightly opposite.

"We can't do this anymore," I told her calmly.

I watched as she said nothing, her head tilting down so she could go back to reading.

I sighed.

"Esme, look at me."

I watched as she sighed, annoyed. She looked up at me with a set jaw.

"Don't look at me like that," I said gently as I walked over to her and knelt down so I was looking up at her. "We're living a lie from day to day."

"Of course we are. We're Vampires," she said as-a-matter-of-factually.

I shook my head. "You know what I mean."

Again, she said nothing.

"You don't love me. I know it. And I don't think we should go on with our lives like this."

Esme closed her book angrily and sat it aside, sitting up properly in the armchair. "Don't you dare go there, Carlisle. Have you even thought about what the kids might think of this?"

"We're lying to them. Don't you think the truth is the most important thing in a family than lies?"

She shook her head and looked away from me, looking off in the distance. I watched as her features slightly softened. "What do you suppose we do?" she then asked.

"We tell them. Today."

She rose to her feet. Suddenly turning her head to the side as if hearing something. "Alice," she called.

From around the corner came Alice, who wore a slight cringe to her features. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Where's the others?" I asked her, cutting her off. I knew she was sorry, but nothing was put against her. She had every right to eavesdrop. Better her know first than the others.

Alice's face went straight. "Hunting still. They'll be back in fifteen minutes," she said softly.

I said nothing as I turned back to the doors. "I'm going for a run," was all I said.

And with that, I was off.

As I ran through the forest, with my feet ghosting over the earth and the trees passing me by in a blur, I thought hard. I thought carefully.

And somehow, my thoughts ended up on Isabella's sister Angel. I didn't even know Isabella had a sister until last night. It was odd. She was odd, nothing like Isabella.

Don't get me wrong, Isabella is a beautiful young woman. But Angel, she's such a beautifully grown woman. She had a beauty inside as well as the outside, her symmetry being perfect. _She_ was perfect. How was she even human? If anything, she had her younger sister's klutziness. But it was cute.

I was starting to like Angel, after one night, and I knew it well enough. Up to the point where I found myself looking forward to seeing her in a few weeks when I will be taking her stitches out for her.

Though words cannot explain how surprised I am with how much she knew about Vampires. We were probably the first Vampires she ever met in person. But just thinking about it made me realize just how many people out there were fully aware of Vampires.

Regardless...today, Esme and I will be telling the kids that we're getting a divorce. Esme and I just can't live anymore in the lie we've been telling. I don't even have a clue as to when she stopped loving me, or when I stopped loving her.

Soul mates weren't supposed to stop loving each other, were they?

* * *

**Angel's POV**

Weeks had passed by quicker than I had expected. After school, Bella took me to the local hospital where I waited in the waiting room to see Dr. Cullen. Bella had dropped me off, saying she was going to go spend time with Edward. I told her I'd be fine walking home. It was a nice day and I wanted to enjoy it as best as possible. Besides. A little alone time sounded great, or time away from any family for that matter.

"Angel Swan?"

I looked up at Dr. Cullen (it felt weird to call him 'Carlisle' here), giving a smile as he looked up at me from the file in his hand. I got up, careful of my arm as I've been for weeks now. I walked over to him and smiled more truly this time. It felt great to see him again.

"It's great to see you again, Angel. How's your arm?" he asked me as I followed him through double doors and down a short corridor, into a room.

I felt nervous to be with him alone in a small room as the one he had taken me in.

"Fine," I answered shortly as he motioned for me to sit down on the examination table.

I hopped up on it, shrugged out of my black sweater and carefully pulled my top off, revealing me in a simple camisole. I blushed, feeling slightly exposed under his eyes. I wasn't a virgin, so I didn't really see why I'd be blushing just because I was left in a tight white camisole.

I avoided eye contact with him, refusing to get any high hopes up that maybe he'd be checking me out. That was kind air-headed of me to think that. But you couldn't blame me, it was natural instinct.

"Looks like it healed up perfectly," he commented as he sat down on his stool, pulling it over so he sat in front of me, his hand gently grabbing my arm and slightly pulling it out so he could examine it better. His skin was cold, sending goosebumps covering my arms. It was almost like a spark.

I said nothing as he numbed my skin and took his time with getting out the stitches.

"How have you been truly?" he asked me in a more serious tone than the patronizing tone he had been using with me.

"I've been alright," I answered truthfully. "I'm currently looking for a job so I could maybe rent out an apartment. Kinda wanna stay in Forks for a while," I told him openly. It felt weird to be telling someone this.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere to work. I know the library is looking for someone new," he told me, his voice telling me he was trying his hardest to help me.

"I'll check that out, thank you," I told him softly as I watched him finish with taking out the stitches. He was done in no time.

_Jeesh_, Vampires are so skilled.

"The library might be the perfect place for you to work," Dr. Cullen told me as he got up and cleaned his tools slowly, almost leisurely as if he wanted to stay and talk to me – maybe it was just my imagination.

I looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Did Bella tell you that I'm a writer?" I asked him.

He turned to me and smiled, sitting back down on the stool. "No, but Alice saw you working at the library."

Oh yeah, that's right. Alice can see the future.

I nodded my head. "Oh," I said in a small voice.

"Do you know where it's at?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

I watched as he looked over at the clock up on the wall. "I get off in ten minutes. I can take you to the library if you want. I know you don't have a ride anywhere," he said with a smile as he got up. "For now, I just got to get some paperwork out of the way."

I nodded my head, smiling like some crazy person by now. "Sounds like a great idea, thank you!"

It would really be great, to spend some time with someone new. Even though I've already met him, I somehow knew that I could trust him. It was some weird sixth sense that he was fully trustworthy, though I had been told to never trust a Vampire.

Call me crazy, but he was cute. I'll give him that. And not just because he's Vampire-beautiful, but because of his little motions, the way he talks, the way he smiles, and the way he treats everyone with respect. Maybe 'cute' wasn't the right word. He was, after all, probably over three hundred years old. Maybe 'handsome' or 'dapper' would be the correct word to use to describe him.

"Carlisle? What's your ability?" I asked him as I hopped down from the table.

He seemed taken off guard. _Crap_, I forgot to call him 'Dr. Cullen'.

"I can control myself around blood and I have compassion," he told me, his face straight and serious.

I blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, it kinda just came out," I said softly.

I heard him chuckle, causing me to smile. "It's quite alright. You have every right to ask me any questions you wish since you know what I am. But in all seriousness, I need you to be careful. Vampires are supposed to stay hidden. I can't have you telling anyone about us," he told me in a low voice, his eyes narrowed on mine.

I nodded my head, giving him a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, I understand."

"Good," he said as he looked at the clock again. "I have to run to my office to get that paperwork out of the way. I'll meet you in the cafeteria, alright?" he asked me with a smile now.

I nodded my head as I watched him walk over to the door. He opened it up, looking back over at me. I left the room first, him trailing behind me. I waved to him goodbye as he walked one way and I walked the other, following the signs to the cafeteria. I could probably get something light to eat. Bella was cooking supper tonight – I didn't want to spoil it being that it was after three.

I was excited. Dr. Cullen...er, _Carlisle_, was going to show me to the library, one of my most favorite places on earth in any town or city. He was so nice, it didn't seem possible. I had seen so much unkindness in the world to believe that his was true, but I knew well that it was.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so there you have it, chapter three. I'm going to try and write some of chapter four tomorrow. But I will promise you guys chapter four by Friday. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** So _Carla_ asked a good question: What does Angel look like. Well, I had to do a lot of thinking on that part. I mean, I never really thought about it before. And so my answer is that it would have to be a very young Rachel Weisz with dark blonde hair and grey-ish blue eyes. Hope that's a good enough image guys. And now for the chapter I've promised you all, enjoy! And please, review!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The library was not at all what I had been expecting. It sat on the edge of Forks and was a rather...old looking building. It stood a good three stories tall. It had faded grey paneling, a saggy brown roof, and was rather...larger than I had expected.

Carlisle was watching me as I sat there in the passenger's seat, my hand on the door's handle ready to get out, and my eyes looking out at the building. I took a moment before I turned my head to look at him and saw him smile encouragingly.

He said nothing as he got out and I followed in suit. I closed the door just as he locked his car, causing a small double beep to sound. I followed him up the stone stairs and in past double doors to a large lobby. To the left was a desk, to the right was a pair of doors for the restrooms, and up ahead were the books. All the way at the very end of the building was the kids books, to the left of the book area was the Young Adult books, and to the right was the Adult books. Against the walls, on the second floor where spiral staircases led up to them, were where the Self-Help, encyclopedias, informative, and craft books were. In the very middle of the whole book area was a set of tables with chairs and leather couches.

"Dr. Cullen! How wonderful to see you again!" said the woman at the desk. A few people stood there, checking out their books.

I looked over at Carlisle to see him smile at the woman. "Marie," he greeted back. He then turned to me, his smile still set to his perfect lips.

Was it possible for a Vampire to be _too_ beautiful?

"I like to donate money to keep this place up and running," he then explained to me as he walked over to the desk, I followed. He turned to Marie, still smiling. "This here is Chief Swan's other daughter, Angel. She would like to get a library card."

"For you, it's right on the house, my dear!" said Marie as she pulled out a drawer and brought out a small packet with "Forks Library" printed on the front. Inside was a small pocket with my library card in it. She took it out and looked a the back, typing away at the computer on her left hand side. Soon, she handed me the packet. "Here you go, dear," she said with a big smile. "You're allowed a total of seven books out and for each book, you get two weeks. Over dues are ten cents.

I nodded my head and thanked her as I walked with Carlisle to the seating area. "This is a dangerous place for me," I told him with a slight chuckle.

I heard him chuckle softly in return. I loved it. "And being around me isn't?" he joked.

I gave him a big smile as I shook my head, pulling out my phone and going to my notepad app. I showed him the long list. "This is my reading list. I think this is more dangerous than being in breathing distance of you," I murmured to him as I looked down at my phone, going through the book list.

He chuckled again. "Where do you want to start?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Don't you have to be at your home?" I questioned him.

He shook his head. "I refuse to leave you alone without knowing you'd be getting home safe."

I couldn't help smiling at his genuine concern.

I sighed as I looked down at my phone again, still smiling. I shook my head for a quick moment. "Adult."

"Right this way, Miss Swan," he then said with another chuckle.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I let Angel take her time. It was truly inspiring to watch a human such as herself get so bright-eyed and smiley over a collection of various books. I was glad I showed her the library. I knew well it was just what she needed during her stay here in Forks.

To tell the truth, she clearly didn't belong here. She belonged where the rich were, where the sun shines bright every day and the beach waves were in clear hearing distance of her. So why would she want to be in such a rainy place like Forks?

I drove her home, making sure she walked into her house safely before I drove off.

On the way home, my mind was...troubled.

Angel was beautiful. Once more, I found myself wondering how on earth she was even human. And that was when I realized I wanted her. And not just in a company/friend way, but in a way I hadn't wanted anyone in a long time. Maybe in the way I wanted Esme long ago.

I quickly guarded my thoughts as I drove in range of my house.

There, Alice stood on the porch, watching me park with arms crossed over her chest. I got out and gave her a concernedn look. "Alice? Is everything alright? What did you see."

I walked up to her so that I stood face-to-face with her on the porch.

"I had a vision...a _shocking_ vision," she said to me softly.

"Well tell me," I said as I buried my hands in my pockets, looking at her with a concerned look.

"I saw Angel," she started. And just like that, a breath of air caught in my throat. "She was a Vampire. And...Carlisle...that's all I can tell you for now," she then said to me. "The others are inside waiting for you, along with Esme."

Oh yes, that's right. I was going to break the news to everyone. Fear suddenly crept up on me. I knew it, I don't know how but I just did, that it would do something negative to this family. This family that for over a hundred years, I've worked so hard on.

I followed Alice into the family room where everyone was seated aside from Esme. Alice plopped down beside Jasper, taking his hand as she looked at me, her eyes saying that I could do this.

Could I do this?

I looked over at Esme and sighed.

"What is it? Is it Victoria? Alice said that she sh-" started Rosalie, but I cut her off.

"Victoria is the least of our worries at the moment. Esme and I have something we've been needing to tell you all."

"Please tell me we're not moving again," Edward said softly. When I saw that he had read my mind, his face turned into something of slight guard, slight shock.

"Esme and I...we're getting a divorce. We-"

"I knew it. I can't believe it," Rosalie snapped as she got to her feet, her face contorted into anger.

"Rose," Emmett said in a calm voice as he grabbed her arm.

Rosalie said nothing as she yanked her arm from Emmett's grasp and stormed out of the room.

"Why?" asked Jasper.

I let out a sigh to satisfy myself. "Two Vampires shouldn't be married if they don't love each other," Esme said for me.

"Why would you lie to us?" asked Emmett.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was at a loss for words.

"I don't know what to say," Edward said as he shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have to say anything. Any of you," I told the room.

What a perfect thing to add to my guilt.

**Angel's POV**

I didn't even think Werewolves were real. Well, not until I met Jacob. The Reservation was a calm place to be, free from anything wild back in the mainland of Forks. Jacob was also friendly and inviting, like most other people have been since I came here. I could see clearly how he felt about Bella, just by the way he looked at her.

Did Bella see the way he looked at her?

"We've been having blood-sucker problems lately," he said to Bella after Bella explained to him who I was and what I knew.

Bella suddenly looked confused as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, what?"

"There's a red-head we've been chasing. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

"Red head? She's after me," Bella said, suddenly looking alarmed.

"What?" I questioned.

Bella turned to me. Last year. That accident I had? A Vampire named James was after me. Edward and the others killed him. His mate Victoria wants me – the red head."

I looked to Jacob with furrowed eyebrows. You've got to be kidding me. Did drama get worse with being a Vampire? "What can we do?"

"We need to talk to Carlisle and the others," Bella said.

Jacob didn't look to happy with this news.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I've decided to change a few things for this story. Bella already knew Jacob was a Werewolf, alright? Alright. Stay tuned for chapter five, guys! Please, review!


End file.
